Od nowa
by Son Yume
Summary: Justine White jest jedną z niewielu ocalałych po katastrofie w Racoon City. Pewnego dnia poznaje młodego rekruta B.S.A.A. Piers'a Nivans'a, z którym zaczyna ją łączyć coś więcej niż zwykła przyjaźń. Sielanka kończy się kiedy Piers rusza na jedną z misji... Paring PiersXOC. RE6 Spoilers.
1. Prolog

_To opowiadanie zaświtało w mojej głowie zaraz po przejściu kampanii Chris'a w RE6. Niestety jednak ze względu na brak swojego laptopa odkładałam jego pisanie do czasu aż wreszcie lapek do mnie wróci. Jako że do 22.12 jeszcze kawał czasu postanowiłam przemęczyć się jakoś na stacjonarnym gdzie pisanie na klawiaturze przypomina dźwiękiem strzelanie z karabinu maszynowego..._

_W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że prolog przypadnie Wam do gustu, na chwilę obecną fabuła ma z grą wspólnego tylko Piers'a. Żadnych spilerów czy innych postaci. Ale to się z czasem zmieni, gdyż dzieje głównej bohaterki będą się przeplatały z tymi z gry;)_

_Życzę miłego czytania i proszę o wybaczenie odnośnie błędów (od przeszło dwóch miesięcy nie pisałam żadnego opowiadania i takowe na pewno się pojawią)._

* * *

Siedział przy barze od kilku godzin, kilkukrotnie pytała go czy ma ochotę na coś do picia jednak za każdym razem dostawała odmowną odpowiedź. Według polityki szefa baru już po pierwszym razie powinna była go wyrzucić za drzwi lokalu, jednak coś ją powstrzymywało. Wydawał się być tak zdołowany, że nie chciała go jeszcze bardziej dobijać.

O godzinie 22 została zmieniona za barem przez starego przyjaciela, Marcela – francuza, który po wielu latach mieszkania w Stanach nawet nie próbował pozbyć się swojego akcentu. Twierdził, że pomaga mu w podrywie.

Przebrała się w swoje codzienne ubrania i weszła na główną salę, jednak zamiast wyjść z baru i wrócić do domu, jak to zazwyczaj robiła, usiadła przy kontuarze. Zaraz obok smutnego nieznajomego.

- Zły dzień?- uśmiechnęła się lekko, chcąc nawiązać jakoś kontakt.

- Aż tak to po mnie widać?- mruknął wciąż wpatrując się w blat, o który się opierał.

- Radość to raczej od ciebie nie bije- stwierdziła obojętnie- siedzisz od kilku godzin i nic nie zamówiłeś, coś na pewno jest nie tak jak być powinno.

- Jeśli to jakiś problem to mogę wyjść- wstał.

- Nie- powiedziała od razu- nie wyganiam cię, ani nic z tych rzeczy- pauza- potrzebuję kompana do picia, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko- zaproponowała- ja stawiam- uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- W porządku- w końcu się uśmiechnął i z powrotem zajął miejsce.

- Marcel- starała się wypowiedzieć imię przyjaciela z takim akcentem jak on to robił- dwa razy Old Fashioned, ma chère.

- Oui, Justine- odpowiedział mężczyzna po czym przystąpił do robienia drinków.

- Więc co cię gryzie, nieznajomy?- spytała.

- Piers.

- Justine, miło mi- uśmiechnęła się przyjacielsko- więc co cię gryzie, Piers?

Nie odpowiedział nic, widać po nim było, że zastanawia się nad tym co powiedzieć. Lub czy w ogóle mówić co go gryzie.

- Nie krępuj się- powiedziała żwawo- prawdopodobnie widzisz mnie pierwszy i ostatni raz w życiu, więc czym się przejmujesz?

- Co jeśli stwierdzę, że chcę cię jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć?- spojrzał na nią i lekko się uśmiechnął.

- Pochlebi mi to i zapewne się zaczerwienię- zaśmiała się melodyjnie- a rozwiązanie twojego problemu może okazać się dobrym startem naszej znajomości- zawsze była taka pewna siebie.

- A jeśli moja historia okaże mnie jako żenującego kretyna, dalej będziesz chciała ciągnąć tą znajomość?

- Przeżyłam w życiu tyle dziwnych rzeczy, że mało co mnie zaskoczy.

- W takim razie opowiem swoją żenującą historię jeśli ty opowiesz jedną z tych dziwnych- stwierdził hardo.

- Zależy jak żenująca ona będzie. To musi być naprawdę coś mocnego, żebym mogła ci opowiedzieć co mnie spotkało- uśmiechnęła się.

- Poprzeczka chyba nie może być aż tak wysoko zawieszona- lekko się oburzył.

- Przekonajmy się- wyprostowała się dumnie, w tym czasie Marcel podał im ich drinki.

- Dobrze więc- odchrząknął- kilka miesięcy temu starałem się o przydział w B.S.A.A.- spauzował na chwile- to organizacja…

- Wiem co to i czym zajmuje się B.S.A.A.- przerwała mu, spoważniała słysząc skróconą nazwę organizacji.

- W każdym razie, jakiś tydzień temu dostałem swój oficjalny przydział w oddziale niejakiego Chris'a Redfield'a, który okazuje się być wysyłany na te…- znowu pauza, nie wiedział czy ma to powiedzieć czy też nie, postanowił jednak powiedzieć prawdę- najniebezpieczniejsze zadania w najniebezpieczniejszych rejonach świata. Mojej dziewczynie się to jednak nie spodobało i dostałem ultimatum. Ona lub B.S.A.A.

- Niech zgadnę, wybrałeś to drugie- domyśliła się.

- Tak. Kazała mi się wyprowadzić. Tak też zrobiłem, jednak kilka dni temu okazało się, że mój przydział do Redfield'a okazał się pomyłką. Trafiłem do jednostki działającej na terenie kraju. Pojechałem do niej i chciałem ją przeprosić, błagać nawet o wybaczenie...- ponownie pauza- sąsiedzi powiedzieli mi, że sprzedała mieszkanie i się wyprowadziła. Nie wiem gdzie jest, nie odbiera telefonów, chyba ją straciłem, co?

- Nie będę dawała ci zbędnej nadziei, ale wydaje mi się że tak. Przykro mi.

- Tak więc, to jest ta moja żenująca historia- uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Faktycznie żenująca- zaśmiała się lekko- chociaż nie powinna była tego robić. To tylko dowodzi, że na ciebie nie zasługiwała.

- Teraz tak mówisz, a gdybyś była na jej miejscu to sama byś postawiła takie ultimatum.

- Nie mierz wszystkich jedną miarą- oburzyła się lekko- owszem bałabym się o twoje niebezpieczeństwo, ale w życiu nie postawiłabym ci takiego ultimatum. Może lepiej wznieśmy toast, zanim nam procenty ulecą- uśmiechnęła się podnosząc szklankę z drinkiem- za… jak ona ma na imię?- spytała.

- Amanda- odpowiedział.

- Za Amandę, która popełniła największy błąd swojego życia. Nie życząc jej źle, aby ktoś postanowił jej podobne ultimatum, żeby przekonała się jak to jest- wyciągnęła szklankę w stronę Piersa. Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie podniósł swoją aby mogli się „stuknąć" szkłem.

Duszkiem wypili zawartość swoich szklanek, po czym Justine zamówiła u Marcela kolejne.

- Swoją drogą, jeśli latanie ze spluwą i zabijanie B.O.W. czyni cię szczęśliwym to i ona powinna być szczęśliwa- nachyliła się ku niemu i wyszeptała.

- Skąd tyle wiesz?- spytał.

- To się wiąże z moją historią.

- No więc słucham- ponowny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- Jestem jedną z niewielu ocalałych z Racoon City- powiedziała prosto z mostu.

Siedział jakby dostał obuchem w twarz. Zaskoczony jej słowami nie potrafił wydusić z siebie żadnego konkretnego dźwięku.

- OK., twoja historia bezapelacyjnie wygrała- powiedział w końcu, wzruszając nieporadnie ramionami.

- Jaka jest moja wygrana?- uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko.

- A co byś chciała?

- Zjadłabym jakieś mięso- westchnęła- nie wiesz może gdzie mają dobre steki?


	2. Zostań

_Tak więc oto, przed zainteresowanymi tym opowiadaniem, kolejny chapter._

_Tak ogólnie chcę tylko wyjaśnić sprawę tego, że ten rozdział jest monstrualnie (moim zdaniem) nudny. Zanim dojdę do wydarzeń, które mają miejsce w RE6 chcę pokazać dzieje Justine i Piers'a przed tą historią._

_Tak więc zapraszam do czytania i strasznie przepraszam za potencjalne błędy. Chociaż starałam się je wyeliminować na pewno coś przeoczyłam._

* * *

- Cóż, tak się akurat składa, że znam- uśmiechnął się, udzielając jej odpowiedzi- jednak to kawałek drogi stąd.

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam czas- Marcel ponownie podał im ich drinki- skończyłam pracę, jutro mam wolne więc możemy iść tak daleko jak tylko starczy nam sił- chwyciła swoją szklankę i wzięła łyka swojego drinka.

- Jesteś tego pewna?- spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Dlaczego miałabym nie być?- spytała zdziwiona. Co złego było w tym, że chciała iść tak daleko?

- Zwykle kobiety nie chcą robić sobie takich długich wycieczek- spojrzał na jej buty- zwłaszcza w takim obuwiu.

- Jak już mówiłam wcześniej, nie mierz wszystkich jedną miarą- ponownie się oburzyła. Owszem mogliby wziąć taksówkę, ale to nie byłaby żadna frajda- a co do moich butów: fakt są to wysokie obcasy, ale jestem twarda i dam sobie radę- uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Przeżyłaś Racoon City, twoje buty to chyba najmniejszy problem- zaśmiał się.

- Cóż może nie najmniejszy- zaśmiała się z wysokości swoich obcasów- ale dają rade.

- To co idziemy?- spytał Piers wypijając duszkiem swojego drinka.

- Jasne- Justine poszła w jego ślady- Marcel, merci beaucoup- uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela po czym wstała z barowego stołka.

- Panie przodem- powiedział szelmowsko wskazując na drzwi wyjściowe.

Justine założyła swoją skórzaną kurtkę i uśmiechnąwszy się do Piers'a powędrowała przez salę prosto do wyjścia.

Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz zdała sobie sprawę, że pogoda zmieniła się przez te dwanaście godzin kiedy była w pracy. Prószył śnieg, a jego wielkie białe płatki wprawiły Justine w świąteczny nastrój. W końcu to jeszcze tydzień kiedy znowu przyjdzie jej wybrać się do adopcyjnych rodziców, ubrać choinkę razem z młodszą siostrą Lilly, oraz pomóc mamie w kuchni podczas przygotowywania wigilijnej kolacji.

Westchnęła ciężko.

- Coś nie tak?- z rozmyślać wyrwał ją głos Piers'a.

- Nie wszystko w porządku- uśmiechnęła się promiennie- tylko ta pogoda mnie trochę zaskoczyła- dzisiaj rano nie było widać ani jednej chmurki, która zwiastowałaby taki śnieg- spojrzała w niebo- dobrze, że nie ma takiego mrozu i nie wieje bo bym całkiem zmarzła ubrana w tą jesienną kurtkę.

- Jeśli jest ci zimno to mogę oddać ci swoją kurtkę- zaoferował się mężczyzna.

- Nie wydurnij się, nie chcę mieć cię na sumieniu kiedy spędzisz Święta w łóżku z grypą. Mieszkam niedaleko- uśmiechnęła się- skoczymy do mnie, ubiorę coś cieplejszego i lecimy na stek.

- Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

Po kilkunastu minutach spokojnego spaceru w śnieżnym puchu, który z każdą chwilą zdawał się być coraz większy, dotarli do mieszkania Justine gdzie wysokie kozaki, na prawie dziesięciocentymetrowej szpilce, zamieniła na zwykłe płaskie obuwie zimowe, a krótką skórzaną kurtkę na długi czarny płaszcz. Obwiązała się w szyi kominem, w smerfnym kolorze i oznajmiła, że jest gotowa do wyjścia.

- Mieszkasz sama w takim dużym mieszkaniu?- spytał Piers kiedy wychodzili z kamienicy.

- Chwilowo tak- odpowiedziała- miałam współlokatorkę, jednak wyprowadziła się bliżej pracy. Nie mam czasu na znalezienie zastępstwa- odpowiedziała zakładając rękawiczki- właśnie- prawie krzyknęła- nie szukasz przypadkiem jakiegoś gniazdka do zamieszkania? Mam całkiem ładną sypialnię na zbyciu- uśmiechnęła się.

- Cóż- zamyślił się na moment- tak się składa, że ostatnimi czasy trudno u mnie z miejscem zamieszkania więc nocuję w hotelu, ale nie jestem pewien czy chcesz mieszkać z takim człowiekiem jak ja- zaśmiał się.

- W zasadzie mogłabym ci powiedzieć to samo.

- Nie boisz się w ogóle oferować wspólne mieszkanie nieznajomemu? Mogę okazać się zboczeńcem mordercą.

- Gdybyś nim był to już bym leżała trupem. Byliśmy sami w moim mieszkaniu a ty nie ruszyłeś się z kanapy nawet o centymetr- powiedziała poważnie- z resztą, zwykle współlokatorzy to zupełnie nieznane sobie osoby. To nie studia, gdzie mieszka się razem z przyjacielem, bo udało się wam dostać na jedną uczelnie- dodała- słuchaj, zrobimy tak: ja powiem swoje trzy najgorsze cechy jako współlokatorka a ty określisz, czy warto spróbować zamieszkania ze mną.

- Dobra, niech będzie.

- Ale to niestety działa w obie strony- uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko- to, że ty uznasz mnie za wartą kandydatkę na współlokatora nie oznacza, że ja zrobię to samo względem ciebie.

- Eh- westchnął nieporadnie- dobra, piszę się na to.

- W takim razie...- Justine się na moment zamyśliła- jestem bałaganiarą. Głównie moja sypialnia jest cała obrzucona ubraniami, ale zdarza się że zostawiam bajzel w kuchni.

- Ja jestem pedantem- odpowiedział Piers- wszystko muszę mieć czyste i poukładane bo inaczej cholera mnie bierze.

- Cóż, do mojej sypialni zaglądać nie musisz- uśmiechnęła się szeroko- a co do kuchni to obowiązkami i tak się podzielimy.

- Dobra z tym jednym da się żyć- zaśmiał się Piers, widząc jak bardzo Justine stara się go namówić do wspólnego dzielenia mieszkania- dawaj dalej.

- Po całym mieszkaniu mam porozstawiane storczyki- kontynuowała- uwielbiam te kwiaty i poświęcam im tyle uwagi ile tylko mogę oraz rozmawiam z nimi, przez co moja poprzednia współlokatorka raz nazwała mnie psychiczną.

- Lubię kwiaty- odpowiedział krótko- sam jednak nie mam do nich ręki.

- Ostatnią rzeczą jest, głośne słuchanie muzyki we wczesnych godzinach porannych.

- Co konkretnie?

- Queen.

- Z tym również da się żyć- zaśmiał się.

- Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?- spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

- Lubię ich- odpowiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy- i sam wstaję wcześnie rano, więc słuchanie muzyki tak wcześnie mi nie przeszkadza.

- Widzisz, jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni jako współlokatorzy- uderzyła go lekko w ramię.

- Bo zacznę uważać, że zaczyna ci zależeć na zamieszkaniu ze mną.

- Chciałbyś, co? Jeszcze te twoje trzy najgorsze rzeczy- uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

- No tak, faktycznie zapomniałem o tym. Jestem pedantem, jak już wiesz. Do tego jestem fatalnym kucharzem.

- Nie szkodzi, uwielbiam gotować- powiedziała radośnie.

- Nie jestem zbyt towarzyski.

- To zdążyłam zauważyć już w barze. Ale, hej, jesteś tutaj, tak? Idziemy, nie wiem gdzie, na najlepszy stek w mieście, może jesteś bardziej towarzyski niż ci się wydaje?

- Cóż, jestem tu z twojego powodu. Gdybyś się nie odezwała pewnie dalej bym siedział przy barze. Swoją drogą, zawsze jesteś taka?

- To znaczy jaka?

- Otwarta i bezpośrednia. Zaraz przy pierwszym spotkaniu powiedziałaś mi o Racoon City.

- A ty od razu powiedziałeś mi o BSAA i uznałam, że skoro jesteś jednym z jego członków to wiesz również o Racoon.

- Czyli nie mówisz tego każdemu smutnemu gościowi przy barze?

- Nie, tylko tobie- uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco- i tak zawsze taka jestem. Przynajmniej się staram- spoważniała- pomimo iż byłam dzieckiem pamiętam wszystko co się wtedy wydarzyło. Przez długi czas nie potrafiłam się pozbierać po tych wydarzeniach, ale kiedy w końcu zostałam adoptowana przez cudowną rodzinę zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mogę być wiecznie zła czy też smutna, bo tak naprawdę nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy znowu mogę stracić to co mam. Staram się żyć chwilą- ponownie uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy- ty nigdy nie próbowałeś?

- Carpe Diem? Ja i Amanda byliśmy raczej domatorami, którzy cenili swoje własne towarzystwo.

- Nie obraź się a to co teraz powiem, ale najwyraźniej Amanda nie ceniła twojego towarzystwa tak bardzo jak ty ceniłeś jej. Gdyby tak było nie byłoby cię tu i teraz, tylko kochałbyś się z nią namiętnie na zgodę.

- I to jest właśnie ta twoja bezpośredniość- zaśmiał się melodyjnie.

- Przepraszam za mówienie prawdy- starała się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Wiedziała, że a rację. Tak samo jak i Piers to wiedział. Jednak w pewnym sensie cieszyła się z tego, że stało się właśnie tak jak się stało. Owszem nie powinna cieszyć się z czyjegoś nieszczęścia, ale w tej sytuacji nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Cieszyła się, że Amanda zostawiła Piers'a, bo gdyby nie to nie poznałaby go i nie rozmawialiby teraz.

- Zdaje się, że masz rację- przyznał.

- Nie zdaje się tylko mam rację- powiedziała hardo.

Nastała cisza. Dopiero teraz Justine zdała sobie sprawę, że być może zachowała się zbyt zuchwale. Tym razem chyba przesadziła ze szczerością.

- Piers- odezwała się pierwsza, jej ton zmienił się diametralnie- przepraszam jeśli w jakiś sposób cię uraziłam albo powiedziałam coś so mogło zaboleć.

- Wszystko w porządku- spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko- jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie obchodziła się ze mną, w tej kwestii, jak z jajkiem. Tego mi było trzeba. Świeżego spojrzenia na całą sprawę. Brutalnego, ale prawdziwego, komentarza. Dziękuję, Justine

- Polecam się na przyszłość- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Ponownie nastała między nimi cisza.

- To gdzie jest ten najlepszy stek w mieście?- spytała, ponownie, tym swoim łobuzerskim tonem.

- Przekonasz się- odpowiedział tajemniczo uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

Po powrocie z knajpy, gdzie stek naprawdę przypadł Justine do gustu Piers odprowadził ją pod kamienicę. Przez całą drogę rozmawiali wynajdując coraz to nowsze tematy. Ich śmiechy roznosiły się po ciemnych uliczkach miasta. Nie przejmowali się, że mogą kogoś obudzić, świetnie się bawili.

- Może wejdziesz?- spytała wkładając klucz do zamka.

- Nie wiem czy powinienem- stał na samym dole schodków, opierając się prawą nogą o drugi stopień. Zmarznięte ręce miał schowane w kieszeniach kurtki.

- Skoro i tak będziesz tu mieszkać to może powinieneś oswoić się ze swoim nowym gniazdkiem.

- Jeszcze nie powiedziałem, że z tobą zamieszkam- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

- Zamieszkasz, przecież tego chcesz- odpowiedziała tym samym grymasem- no dalej- otworzyła drzwi.

- Chętnie napiję się kawy- wszedł po schodach i przytrzymał drzwi przepuszczając ją przodem.

- Pobawimy się w agenta nieruchomościami i potencjalnego nabywcę lokalu.

- To brzmi jak jakaś perwersyjna zabawa- zaśmiał się idąc za nią.

- Jeśli to brzmi dla ciebie perwersyjnie to wolę nie wiedzieć co oznacza dla ciebie termin „zabawa w lekarza".

Oboje byli lekko podchmieleni. Po dwóch, mocnych, drinkach w barze gdzie pracowała Justine wypili również po trzy kufle piwa do kolacji. Obojgu puściły hamulce i każde z nich mówiło co myślało, nie przejmując się tym że może to brzmieć dwuznacznie.

Weszli do mieszkania. Justine od razu rzuciła torebkę w kąt i ściągnęła płaszcz po czym powiesiła go na wieszaku po prawej stronie drzwi wejściowych. W pewnym momencie odwróciła się w stronę Piers'a.

- Witam serdecznie- zaczęła udając brytyjski akcent- nazywam się Justine White i jestem agentem nieruchomościami. Pan nazywa się…?

- Piers Nivans- starał się trzymać fason i nie wybuchnąć śmiechem- z której części Anglii pani pochodzi?- spytał żartobliwie.

- Londyn, proszę pana, Londyn- rzuciła lekceważąco- może przejdziemy do oglądania lokalu- wskazała ręką na mieszkanie- zaczniemy od kuchni, dobrze?

- Prowadź, Justine- ściągnął kurtkę i powędrował za nią w głąb mieszkania.

- Meble kuchenne są stosunkowo nowe, mają zaledwie pół roku- zaczęła wchodząc do pomieszczenia i wskazując na szafki wiszące po prawej stronie- blaty są marmurowe. Zmywarka jest całkiem nowa, bo ma dopiero dwa dni- pochyliła się ku niemu- jest jeszcze niepodłączona- wyszeptała- lodówka jest duża i prawie zawsze pusta. Zakupy robię w zasadzie co dwa dni- uśmiechnęła się- teraz przejdziemy do salonu- wyszła z kuchni i weszła do dużego pokoju zatrzymując się przy kanapie- jak widać salon jest przestronny, wszędzie stoją kwiatki. Jest kablówka- nie wiedziała co jeszcze ma powiedzieć- ta… to by było na tyle, teraz sypialnia- powędrowała do sypialni, która od dłuższego czasu stała pusta. Poprzednia współlokatorka zabrała ze sobą nawet łóżko. Otworzyła drzwi do pokoju i zapaliła światło- niestety na chwilę obecną jedyne co się tu znajduje to drzwi do garderoby. Łazienka jest niestety wspólna- pozbyła się brytyjskiego akcentu- co o tym sądzisz?

- Jak barmankę stać na takie mieszkanie?- spytał.

- Nie stać, dlatego szukam współlokatora- uśmiechnęła się lekko- zostań, potrzebujesz w swoim życiu takiego wariata jak ja.

- Jak dla mnie idealnie- odwzajemnił uśmiech- będę musiał przenieść swoje rzeczy.

- Z rana wybierzemy się do hotelu, w którym mieszkasz i cię przeprowadzimy- pomimo iż przez całą noc byli niepoważni teraz było inaczej.

- Już jest…- spojrzał na zegarek- czwarta nad ranem.

- Nie widzę obiekcji, żeby teraz po nie pojechać- uśmiechnęła się pogodnie- zaraz potem możemy wybrać się do sklepu i kupić ci łóżko- wskazała na pustą przestrzeń w pokoju.

- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś aniołem?

- Nie, jesteś pierwszy- poczuła jak na policzki wskakuje jej rumieniec.


	3. Święta cz I

_Tak więc oto kolejny rozdział. Świąteczny. I właśnie dlatego pojawia się po tak krótkim czasie, bo gdybym czekała dłużej temat świąt uległ by przedawnieniu =D_

_Mam nadzieję, że Święta w wykonaniu rodziny Justine (jak i jedna zaistniała poniżej sytuacja) przypadną Wam do gustu._

_Dziękuję za komentarze w poprzednich notkach i zapraszam serdecznie do czytania._

_Wesołych Świąt, kochani=*_

* * *

Justine i Piers mieszkali razem od tygodnia. Aby uniknąć konfliktów podzielili się obowiązkami. Justine wykorzystując swoje zamiłowanie do gotowania przygotowywała obiady i kolacje. Piers natomiast z powodu swojego pedantyzmu sprzątał. Jednak umówili się, że co każdą sobotę będą robić gruntowne porządki, wspólnie.

Od momentu kiedy tylko się obudziła była cała zabiegana. Piekła pierniki, szarlotkę – ulubiony wypiek jej ojca, ptysie o które co roku błaga Lilly, oraz Shepard's Pie. Krzątała się po kuchni w jedną i w drugą stronę co chwilę coś mieszając, doprawiając, krojąc.

- Co tak pachnie?- lekko się wystraszyła kiedy do kuchni wszedł Piers. Ubrany wyłącznie w bokserki, z potarganymi włosami wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał z łóżka. Wyglądał seksownie.

- Obudziłam cię?- spytała pospiesznie z nadzieją, że jego odpowiedź będzie odmowna.

- Nie- uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco- spieszy ci się?- zadał pytanie, widząc w jakim pośpiechu Justine chodzi po kuchni.

- Dzisiaj jest wigilijna kolacja w domu moich rodziców- wyciągnęła Shepard's Pie z piekarnika, a jego miejsce zajęła blacha z piernikami w świątecznych kształtach- i niestety rzeczy, które przychodzi mi przynieść powinny być świeże- westchnęła odstawiając gorący pojemnik na deskę- i jak zwykle są to pracochłonne rzeczy i wstaje o kuriozalnych godzinach żeby się wyrobić- przetarła czoło nadgarstkiem.

- Uspokój się- Piers podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona- pomogę ci, nie musisz się tak spieszyć- uśmiechnął się do niej po czym kciukiem starł jej z policzka masę budyniową z ptysiów i włożył palec do ust- krem- powiedział z uśmiechem- ubiorę się i zaraz ci pomogę. Odpocznij przez ten czas.

Wyszedł.

Justine stała w kuchni jeszcze przez chwilę analizując to co się stało. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniała i stwierdziła, że to przecież nic takiego.

- Więc, co robimy najpierw?- powrócił do kuchni z czarnym podkoszulkiem opiętym na jego umięśnionej klatce piersiowej oraz szarych spodniach z dresu.

- W zasadzie Shepard's Pie mam już gotowe. Pierwsza seria pierników już się piecze, trzeba powycinać resztę- wskazała na kulkę ciasta, którą trzeba było rozwałkować i foremki do wycinania kształtnych ciastek- krem do ptysi mam gotowy, ale muszę jeszcze zrobić ciasto i je upiec. Do tego gotowe pierniki trzeba polukrować- wymieniła.

- Nie bierzesz na siebie za dużo?- spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Siostra co roku prosi mnie o ptysie i Shepard's Pie, a ojciec o szarlotkę i lukrowane pierniki. To i tak nic w porównaniu z kuchennymi zadaniami mojej mamy. Szykuje kolację dla całej rodziny.

- Słodko- uśmiechnął się biorąc do ręki kulkę ciasta- to co mam z tym zrobić?

- Żartujesz, prawda?- spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę- rozwałkować i powycinać ciastka- dla niej to było oczywiste, ale dla Piers'a już nie do końca.

- Wybacz, ale nigdy nie piekłem ciastek- udał oburzonego.

- Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz- włączyła mikser i zaczęła mieszać ciasto na ptysie- więc jakie masz plany na wigilijną kolację?- zadała pytanie wyłączywszy wcześniej urządzenie.

- Jak co roku zasiądę z chińszczyzną przez telewizorem i będę szukać czegoś ciekawego do obejrzenia- odpowiedział wałkując ciasto.

- Nie tak cienko- poinstruowała go widząc, że ciasto było zbyt cienkie jak na ciastka- jesteś niewierzący?- wypaliła jak z procy.

- Nie- zaśmiał się- nie obchodzę Świąt od kiedy…- przerwał- mój ojciec został zastrzelony w wigilie podczas zakupów- wydusił z siebie.

- Przykro mi- przerwała na moment pracę- nie obraź się, ale nie możesz wiecznie ciągnąć tej tradycji- dodała po chwili.

- Co masz na myśli?- zdziwił się.

- Co zrobisz kiedy będziesz miał żonę i doczekacie się dzieci? Odbierzesz im Święta dlatego, że masz związane z nimi przykre wspomnienia?

- To nie oto chodzi- odłożył wałek i zaczął wycinać kształty.

- Więc o co?- drążyła temat.

- Straciłem wtedy jedynego członka rodziny, któremu na mnie zależało. Święta straciły dla mnie znaczenie.

- W Racoon City straciłam całą moją rodzinę, a jednak życie nie straciło dla mnie znaczenia.

- Bo znalazłaś rodzinę, która pokazała ci że życie ma sens. U mnie nie było nikogo takiego.

- Więc może czas abyś i ty znalazł kogoś kto przypomni ci, że Święta to wcale nie taki zły czas- uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego z iskrami w oczach.

- Do czego zmierzasz?- wydawał się być lekko wystraszony widząc to błędne spojrzenie.

- Jedziesz ze mną na kolację do moich rodziców- wytarła ręce w ścierkę kuchenną i podeszła do telefonu. Podniosła słuchawkę i wykręciła numer.

- Nie!- Piers niemal natychmiast dopadł do telefonu i nacisnął guzik, rozłączając tym samym Justine- nigdzie nie idę. Koniec, kropka.

- Nie rób z siebie ofiary losu! Twój ojciec na pewno nie chciałby abyś użalał się z tego powodu przez resztę swojego życia.

- Skąd pomysł, że wiesz czego by chciał dla mnie mój ojciec- ton jego głosu zaczynał być coraz bardziej nerwowy.

- Hm nie wiem- prawie, że krzyknęła- bo rodzice chcą dla swoich dzieci jak najlepiej, a z tego co się orientuje spędzanie Świat w samotności nie należy to najszczęśliwszych momentów w życiu!

- Odegram się kiedyś na tobie- odszedł do telefonu i wrócił do wycinania ciastek.

- Niby jak? Zabierając mnie na jedną z akcji BSAA?- spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem- będę bardzo szczęśliwa- wytknęła mu język, chociaż widziała że stoi do niej tyłem. Wystukała numer do domu rodziców i poczekała aż ktoś odbierze- Hej Lilly- powiedziała w końcu radośnie- przekaż mamie, że na kolacji będzie jeszcze jedna osoba- spojrzała na Piers'a który starał się ją ignorować- tak, przyprowadzę ze sobą swojego współlokatora, który nie ma żadnych konkretnych planów na dzisiaj, a szkoda mi zostawić biedaka przed telewizorem z porcją chińskiego jedzenia na wynos-chwila ciszy- dzięki, będę tak jak zwykle. Pa- odłożyła słuchawkę i wróciła do robienia ciasta na ptysie.

Przez chwilę stali robiąc swoje, w ciszy, kiedy nagle Justine poczuła jak dostaje w policzek obuchem mąki. Przez chwilę jeszcze stała nieruchomo po czym spojrzała na Piers'a, który stał z ręką wyciągniętą w jej stronę, z wielkim uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy.

Justine sięgnęła ręką do miski z kremem do ptysi i wzięła trochę do ręki po czym spokojnym ruchem przejechała Piers'owi palcami po twarzy.

- To był cios poniżej pasa- zlizał trochę kremu z ust po czym starł masę budyniową z oczu i reszty twarzy.

- Sam zacząłeś- uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, będąc zadowoloną z samej siebie.

Piers niczym z procy wystrzelony, dopadł do Justine i chwycił ją w pasie prawą ręką, lewą natomiast wziął miskę z kremem, którym Justine wysmarowała mu twarz.

- Potrzebuję tego kremu- powiedziała szybko- moja siostra uwielbia ptysie- starała się przybrać wyraz twarzy skrzywdzonego szczeniaka.

- Zrobisz nowy- uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Nie mam już na niego produktów- starała się za wszelką cenę jakość wyjść z tej konfrontacji bez kremu na jej głowie czy twarzy. Gdziekolwiek Piers planował ten krem „wyłożyć".

- Wybiorę się do sklepu i kupię ci co będzie potrzebne- krem był coraz bliżej.

- Piers, błagam, nie rób tego- starała się powstrzymać napad nerwowego śmiechu- zrobię wszystko, tylko zostaw ten krem i oszczędź mi kolejnej roboty.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie do tej kolacji- powiedział poważnie patrząc jej w oczy.

- Dobra, dawaj ten krem- zamknęła oczy gotowa na najgorsze.

- Naprawdę zależy ci, żebym z tobą poszedł?- spytał po chwili milczenia. Odstawił miskę z kremem.

- Czułabym się niezręcznie zostawiając cię tutaj samego- powiedziała poważnie, otwierając oczy- teraz czy chcesz czy nie masz zaklepane miejsce przy stole i uwierz mi, nie chcesz zadrzeć z moją mamą- uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie.

- Zgoda, ale zapamiętam to- uśmiechnął się złowieszczo ścierając z twarzy resztki kremu.

- Mam taką nadzieję- odpowiedziała krótko, szczerząc zęby i wracając do przerwanego zajęcia.

- Jesteś spóźniona!- drzwi otworzyła jej młodsza siostra Lilly. Stanęła w progu z rękami założonymi na biodrach- ubrałam choinkę bez ciebie.

- Wybacz, dojechanie tutaj trochę nam zeszło- powiedziała spokojnie, wchodząc do ciepłego domu- Lilly, to mój przyjaciel i współlokator Piers- powiedziała machając nań głową- Piers, to nieznośne stworzenie to moja młodsza siostra Lilly.

- Ugryź mnie- rzuciła opryskliwie młodsza z sióstr White- cześć, Lilly- uśmiechnęła się ponętnie do nowego znajomego.

- Piers- odpowiedział spokojnie, stojąc z pojemnikiem wypełnionym piernikami i przykrytym sreberkiem.

- Pomożesz nam?- spytała Justine wytrącając siostrę z oszołomienia- chcielibyśmy się rozebrać i ogrzać. Zmarzliśmy przez drogę ze stacji.

- Szliście taki kawał pieszo?- zdziwiła się, biorąc od siostry pojemniki aby ta mogła ściągnąć płaszcz i szalik.

- Drogi są nieprzejezdne i nie wiem czy przypadkiem zaraz nie zamkną metra- westchnęła wieszając odzienie na wieszaku i biorąc od siostry jedzenie po czym skierowała się do kuchni aby przywitać się z mamą.

- Dostawa- rzuciła kładąc jedzenie na kuchennym blacie.

- Nareszcie jesteś- pani White odwróciła się do swojej adoptowanej córki- co ci tak długo zeszło?

- Szliśmy z Piers'em całą drogę ze stacji- ucałowała matkę w oba policzki- drogi są całkowicie nieprzejezdne, a śnieg nie przestaje padać.

- Mamo, poznałaś Piers'a?- do kuchni weszła Lilly, ciągnąc za sobą współlokatora Justine. Zabrała od niego naczynia i postawiła obok tych, które przyniosła jej siostra.

- Eva White- podeszła do niego i ucałowała w oba policzki- miło, że do nas zawitałeś.

- Nie miał wyjścia- Justine uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo przypominając sobie akcję w ich kuchni- nie był zbyt skory do przyjścia, ale udało mi się go namówić- wytknęła mu język.

- Cóż, ważne że jesteś- starsza kobieta uśmiechnęła się serdecznie do Piers'a- Justine przedstaw go reszcie rodziny, Lilly pomóż mi w kuchni.

- Ale dlaczego ja? To Justine zawsze ci pomaga- nastolatka się zbuntowała.

- Piers jest jej gościem, nie powinna go zostawiać na pastwę losu tego zwierzyńca- prychnęła kobieta, mrugając porozumiewawczo do starszej z córek.

- Chodź, poznasz resztę zwierzyńca- zaśmiała się cicho brunetka, chwytając Piers'a pod ramię i prowadząc go do salonu.

Pokój był cały zapełniony ludźmi. Ciotki, wujkowie, kuzynostwo ich dzieci. Prawie wszyscy z trzech pokoleń ich rodziny.

- Myślałam, że to kolacja rodzinna- Nivans nachylił się ku Justine.

- I jest- uśmiechnęła się szeroko dziewczyna- to prawie cała nasza rodzina.

- Ciocia Justine!- w ich stronę zaczęła biec, ubrana w różową sukienkę, dziewczynka.

- Charlotte- White od razu chwyciła dziecko i wzięła na ręce, ucałowała ją w policzek- poznaj proszę Piers'a- powiedziała sympatycznie.

- Cześć- powiedziała mała- jestem Charlotte. A ty pewnie jesteś nowym chłopakiem cioci. Miło mi cię poznać- wychyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek, tak jak Justine zrobiła to z nią.

- Justine- podeszła do nich młoda para. Średniego wzrostu blondynka niosąca na rękach kilkumiesięczne niemowlę oraz wysoki brunet- miło cię widzieć- powiedziała kobieta.

- Ciebie również, Alice- uśmiechnęła się całując szwagierkę w oba policzki- cześć brat- powtórzyła czynność.

- Mamo, to jest Piers- powiedziała Charlotte- nowy chłopak cioci.

- Właściwie to- zaczęła spokojnie Justine- Piers nie jest moim chłopakiem.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- dodał Nivans.

- Tak, tak to się teraz nazywa- dziecko zsunęło się z ramion ciotki i pobiegło w głąb pokoju, znikając wśród reszty rodziny.

Brat Justine, Gareth momentalnie wybuchł śmiechem.

- Zostałam bez słowa- mruknęła zszokowana brunetka.

Piers'owi przyszło poznać każdego członka rodziny po kolei, a kiedy już myślał że powitania dobiegły końca, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Pojawiali się kolejni goście.

- Chodź- Justine chwyciła go za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę schodów.

Weszli na piętro gdzie Justine skierowała ich w trzecie drzwi po prawej stronie.

- Mam coś dla ciebie- uśmiechnęła się promiennie wchodząc do pokoju.

- Żartujesz, prawda? Bo ja nie mam dla ciebie żadnego prezentu- był wystraszony i zmieszany.

Nie lubił takich sytuacji kiedy on miał coś dostać, a sam nic nie miał dla tego kogoś.

- Odwdzięczysz mi się kiedy indziej- uśmiechnęła się promiennie- wiem jak bardzo tęsknisz za swoim tatą, przez co nie uznajesz Świąt Bożego Narodzenia- zaczęła- więc postanowiłam dać ci coś co przypomina mi mojego ojca- otworzyła komodę, a z niej wyciągnęła fioletowe pudełko obwiązane białą wstążką- proszę- uśmiechnęła się

Wręczyła mu prezent i czekała aż otworzy.

Ociągał się z tym, ale w końcu go otworzył. W środku znajdował się szalik w kolorze khaki w kratkę.

- Dał mi to w dniu wybuchu epidemii w Racoon- zaczęła spokojnie Justine- powiedział, że mam się nim opiekować do jego powrotu- zaśmiała się lekko- przez długi czas ten szalik był dla mnie bardzo ważny. Był dla mnie czymś w rodzaju anioła stróża, nosząc go wiedziałam że nic mi nie grozi. Teraz skoro znam kogoś, kto zajmuje się niebezpiecznymi zadaniami- uśmiechnęła się- postanowiłam wręczyć mu ten talizman szczęścia.

- Dziękuję- objął ją w pasie i przytulił do siebie- nigdy nie dostałem lepszego prezentu.

- Nie kłam, gdybyśmy mieli po siedem lat ten prezent by ci się na pewno nie spodobał- zaśmiała się.

- Potrafisz zrujnować chwilę, wiesz- mruknął żartobliwie.

- Justine! Piers!- z dołu dobiegł ich krzyk pani White- siadamy do stołu!

- Chodź- Justine skierowała się do wyjścia na hol, jednak Piers ją zatrzymał chwytając za rękę.

Pociągnął ją do siebie i niespodziewanie pocałował. Zszokowana Justine, z początku nie wiedziała co w ogóle się dzieje ale ostatecznie oddała pocałunek rzucając Piers'owi ręce na szyję.

- Przyjaciele, tak?- odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. W progu stał Gareth, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha- Charlotte miała rację- zaśmiał się.

- To nie tak…- Justine spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Mama wołała was do stołu, ale chyba nie słyszeliście- wyszedł.

- Em…- nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć- chyba już pójdziemy, nie?

- Tak, powinniśmy się zbierać- przytaknął Piers równie zażenowany jak ona.

Przez prawie całą kolację Piers i Justine w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Justine co chwile wysłuchiwała od brata złośliwych komentarzy. Jego żona, zaznajomiona oczywiście z sytuacją wynikłą na piętrze, zachowała odrobinę więcej taktu i uprzejmie prowadziła konwersację z Piers'em starając się aby nie czuł się nieswojo. Co rusz do rozmowy wtrącała się Lilly, zauroczona Nivansem. Za wszelką cenę starała się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, co starannie utrudniała jej to Alice, która każde jej pytanie zastępowała zupełnie innym. Mniej prywatnym.

- Więc Piers- Lilly, powoli zaczynała tracić cierpliwość- masz dziewczynę?

Przy stole zapadła cisza. Całą rodzinę interesował gość przyprowadzony przez Justine.

- Nie, nie mam- odpowiedział po chwili ciszy- rozstaliśmy się dwa tygodnie temu.

- A jak poznaliście się z Justine?- spytał Gareth.

- Poznałem ją w barze, w którym pracuje- uśmiechnął się do niej.

- A ty czym się zajmujesz?- spytał jeden z wujków Justine.

- Z tego co mówiła mi Justine, Piers jest agentem nieruchomości- wtrąciła się pani White. Kłamała w żywe oczy. Okłamywała własne rodzeństwo, które nie miało pojęcia o rozpowszechniającym się na świecie bioterroryzmie. Justine mówiła jej tydzień wcześniej o tym, że jej nowy współlokator pracuje w BSAA więc wolała od razu wymyślić dla niego inną profesję. A ponieważ nikt z ich rodziny nie znał się na handlu nieruchomościami Piers został właśnie takim agentem. Żeby nie zamęczali go różnorodnymi pytaniami.

- Jak to jest, że agent nieruchomościami wynajmuje mieszkanie na pół z naszą Justine?- spytał kolejny wujek.

- Spokojna okolica- uśmiechnął się Nivans- i dobre towarzystwo podczas śniadania.

Justine rozluźniła się widząc rozluźnionego Piers'a. Pomimo iż zmusiła go do tej kolacji, bała się że będzie tak zdenerwowany, że pokażę się z jak najgorszej strony.

Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie ciesząc się, że się pomyliła.

- Co się tak szczerzysz?- spytał Gareth, który siedział naprzeciwko niej.

- Tak, bez powodu.


	4. Święta cz II

_Tak więc oto druga część świąt w wydaniu Justine White, jej rodzinnego zwierzyńca i Piers'a Nivans'a._

_Ogólnie chciałam już dawno opisać to Boże Narodzenie, ale jakoś nie miałam w ogóle czasu. (28 grudnia wyszłam za mąż i od tamtego dnia cały czas mamy jakiś gości=/) No ale w końcu! Oto kolejny chapter._

_Ogólnie na chwilę obecną ma to mało wspólnego z grą, ale wkrótce się to zmieni=D_

_Kolejny chapter postaram się dodać szybciej niż ten:)_

_W między czasie zapraszam na moje kolejne opowiadanie, tym razem ff serii Mass Effect;)_

_Pozdrawiam kochani i przepraszam za kolejny nudny rozdział..._

* * *

- Dzisiaj już chyba nie wrócicie do domu- ojciec Justine wyjrzał za okno. Na zewnątrz było biało, przez wieczór śniegu napadało po kolana, a ten nie przestawał sypać- zamknęli pewnie metro- powiedział zwracając się do tej części rodziny, która była przyjezdna.

- Świetnie- mruknęła Justine.

- Musimy sobie jakoś tu poradzić- odezwała się pani White- na pewno znajdziemy miejsce do spania dla każdego.

- Możemy wziąć ze sobą kogoś do siebie- do rozmowy dołączyła się Alice- mieszkamy przecież niedaleko- nie mamy tyle miejsca co tu, ale dwie osoby mogą się z nami zabrać- uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do swojej bratowej.

- Piers i Justine mogą z nami iść- tym razem to Gareth zabrał głos- będzie jeden pokój wolny.

Brunetka spojrzała z wyrzutami na brata. Wiedziała co kombinuje, za dobrze go znała.

- Ja też chętnie odstąpię komuś swój pokój- wtrąciła się Lilly- i zabiorę się z nimi.

Prawa dłoń Gareth'a odruchowo powędrowała do czoła w tak zwanym „facepalm". Chciał się pozbyć tego małego natręta, któremu tak wpadł w oko współlokator Justine. Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Co cię tak śmieszy?- spytała szeptem jego żona, podczas kiedy reszta rodziny była zaaferowana w rozmowie na temat noclegu.

- Ta mała jaszczurka nigdy nie wie kiedy dać sobie spokój- westchnął nieporadnie.

Znał obie swoje siostry, i podczas kiedy Justine wiedziała jak powinna się zachować Lilly nigdy nie dawała za wygraną. Uparcie dążyła do celu, żeby nie raz i nie dwa przekonać się że było to daremne staranie.

Zdaniem Gareth'a tak samo było i teraz. Zadurzyła się w Piersie nie wiedząc że łączy go coś z Justine.

- Daj spokój- Alice uśmiechnęła się pogodnie- to jeszcze dziecko.

- Siedemnastoletnie dziecko, które nie widzi nic po za czubkiem własnego nosa.

- Jak możesz tak mówić?- blondynka się oburzyła- to twoja siostra.

- A źle mówię? Czysta egoistka, myśląca wyłącznie o sobie- zaczął się denerwować- jest tak ślepa, że nawet…

- Co jest?- podeszli do nich Justine i Piers- dzięki że chcecie nas wyciągnąć z tego domu wariatów- brunetka uśmiechnęła się pogodnie do brata i jego żony- ale nie musicie tego robić.

- Daj spokój, Justine- Gareth natychmiast odzyskał dobry humor. Stanął pomiędzy siostrą a jej przyjacielem i objął ich ramionami- przyda się wam trochę prywatności- powiedział ze złowieszczym uśmiechem.

Oboje się zaczerwienili i żadne z nich nie potrafiło wydusić z siebie żadnego konkretnego zdania.

- Dzięki, że zabraliście mnie ze sobą- zawołała Lilly kiedy szli zasypanym chodnikiem.

- Sama się wprosiłaś- odpowiedział jej Gareth.

Justine starała się stłumić śmiech słysząc jak jej rodzeństwo się przedrzeźnia. Konkretnie to jak Gareth przedrzeźniał Lilly, która była raczej nieświadoma tego, że na chwilę obecną była niechciana w domu brata.

- Co cię tak śmieszy?- spytał Piers pochylając się ku niej, starając się w między czasie uwolnić z uścisku Lilly. Od kiedy tylko wyszli z domu dziewczyna uwiesiła mu się na ramieniu i nie chciała w ogóle puścić.

- Nie nic- odpowiedziała uspakajając się.

- Piers nie obraź się- wtrąciła się Lilly- ale ten szalik jest okropny, powinieneś się go pozbyć.

Justine od razu posmutniała. Owszem szalik, nie należał do najmodniejszych, ale to była najważniejsza rzecz w jej dotychczasowym życiu.

- Mnie się podoba- odpowiedział Nivans, wiedząc że prawdopodobnie słowa Lilly uraziły Justine.

- Pojutrze wybierzemy się na zakupy to kupię ci nowy- uśmiechnęła się, wciąż ciągnąc temat- o wiele ładniejszy od tego badziewia- westchnęła spoglądając z obrzydzeniem na szalik Piers'a.

- Oh, but mi się rozwiązał- mruknęła Justine- idźcie przodem, dogonię was- zatrzymała się.

Przykucnęła aby naprawdę sprawiać wrażenie, że wiąże buta. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się uspokoić.

- Hej- podniosła głowę i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że Piers się wrócił. Stał przed nią z ręką wyciągniętą ku niej- twój brat pomógł mi się wyrwać z objęć Lilly- zaśmiał się, kiedy podała mu rękę i pomógł jej wstać- jest bardzo uparta.

- Tak, to jedna z jej licznych wad- uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Dałem jej do zrozumienia, że nie chcę nowego szalika bo ten jest idealny- uśmiechnął się pogodnie. Żadne z nich nie zorientowało się, że wciąż trzymają się za ręce- zabolało cię to, co powiedziała?- spytał po chwili.

- Skąd ten pomysł?- poczuła jak się czerwieni. Cieszyła się, że było ciemno i Piers nie mógł widzieć jej czerwonej twarzy.

- Nagle but ci się rozwiązał- zaczął- ale twoje kozaki są na zamek- zaśmiał się.

Zamarła, nie sądziła że ktoś w ogóle zwrócił uwagę na to że jej buty nie są sznurowane tylko po prostu zapinane. Szlag by to! Poczuła jak czerwieni się coraz bardziej. I odruchowo pochyliła się w stronę trawnika po odrobinę śniegu i rzuciła, miękkim puchem, Piers'owi w twarz. Chciała uciec, jednak ten natychmiast złapał ją w pasie i przewrócił ich obydwoje na śnieg. Następnie usiadł na niej i nabrawszy śniegu w ręce zaczął go wcierać w jej twarz.

Wierzgała się pod nim i piszczała prosząc, żeby ją puścił.

- Hej- usłyszeli pełen wyrzutów głos Lilly- bawicie się beze mnie?!

- Wyrównujemy rachunki- powiedział Piers nie odwracając wzroku od starszej z sióstr.

- Lilly!- usłyszeli wołanie Gareth'a- potrzebujemy cię.

Szatynka nerwowo warknęła i odwróciła się w stronę brata i jego żony. Nie podobało się jej, że musi zostawić Piersa samego z jej siostrą.

- Dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?- spytała po chwili Justine.

Momentalnie spoważnieli.

- Nie wiem- odpowiedział zamierając w miejscu- nie powinienem tego robić, przepraszam- wstał i podał jej rękę.

- Nie szkodzi, po prostu byłam ciekawa dlaczego to zrobiłeś- uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Chciała to usłyszeć, chciała aby powiedział, że mu się podoba.

- Dlaczego odwzajemniłaś pocałunek?- spytał ni z tego ni z owego.

Tego się nie spodziewała, a przecież powinna. Zadała mu pytanie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że przecież sama też przyczyniła się do tego pocałunku.

- Nie wiem- odpowiedziała lekko się jąkając. Chciała mu wykrzyczeć dlaczego, chciała aby się dowiedział że od rana działał na nią jak magnes. Chciała cały czas przy nim być, a kiedy ją pocałował poczuła że popełni największy błąd swojego życia jeśli go nie odwzajemni.

Jednak kiedy siedzieli przy stole zdała sobie sprawę, że źle zrobiła. Tydzień wcześniej Piers'a zostawiła jego długoletnia partnerka, potrzebował chwili zapomnienia. Jednak kiedy wszystko by zaszło za daleko mógłby tego żałować. Sama również nie chciała się angażować w coś co z góry zostało skazane na porażkę.

- Pierwszy raz widzę cię zakłopotaną- podszedł bliżej niej i chwycił lekko jej podbródek i zadarł jej głowę do góry, tak aby mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy- gdzie się podziała twoja bezpośredniość?- spytał z cwaniackim uśmiechem.

- Nie rób tego, proszę cię- odpowiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. Walczyła ze sobą aby to powiedzieć- pocałowałam cię ponieważ nie mogłam się oprzeć pokusie. Ale teraz…- dopiero teraz spojrzała mu w oczy i czuła jak zbiera w niej płacz- chcę cię pocałować, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo- uśmiechnęła się słabo- ale to by było nie fair, względem ciebie. Czułabym się okropnie wykorzystując twoje złe samopoczucie po zerwaniu- zrobiła krok w tył- dlatego myślę, że powinniśmy wrócić do naszych normalnych relacji zapominając o tym co dzisiaj zaszło.

- Skoro tak mówisz- zabrał rękę i również zrobił krok w tył- niech tak będzie- uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dzięki- zaczęła iść w kierunku domu brata, a Piers dorównał jej kroku- zdajesz sobie sprawę, że spodobałeś się mojej siostrze?- zaśmiała się po chwili ciszy jaka między nimi zapanowała.

- Staram się tego nie zauważać- również się zaśmiał.

- Ona zrobi wszystko, żebyś tylko zauważył- szturchnęła ją łokciem.

- Co ja poradzę na to, że wolę jej siostrę- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i ruszył przed siebie.

- Hej, to niesprawiedliwe- pobiegła za nim- mieliśmy o tym zapomnieć- zaczęła żałować swojej decyzji. Skoro ona również podobała się Piers'owi to może jednak ich domniemany związek nie był jednak skazany na porażkę. W końcu wszystko zależałoby od tego jak by się sprawy rozwinęły.

- Dobra jeszcze tylko jedna kwestia- spoważniał nagle- to nie tak, że chcę przygody. Uznałem, że…- przerwał- z resztą nie ważne- uśmiechnął się i ruszył ku reszcie, którzy wchodzili już po schodkach na ganek domku.

- Zacząłeś to skończ!- ruszyła za nim, jednak widząc że ten nawet nie zwalnia, machinalnie chwyciła trochę śniegu, ulepiła śnieżkę i rzuciła nią w plecy Piers'a. Trafiła dosłownie w sam środek.

- Doigrałaś się- odwrócił się na pięcie.

- Dokończ co chciałeś powiedzieć- była w trakcie lepienia kolejnej kulki- uznałeś, że...?

Wciąż zero odpowiedzi, hardo szedł w jej stronę i Justine była przekonana że ponownie wyląduje na śniegu.

Jednak zamiast tego Piers chwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął ku sobie, ponownie ją całując.

- Uznałem, że może warto spróbować. Jak sądzisz?- spytał przerywając pocałunek.

- Hej, idziecie?!- w progu stanęła Lilly, krzycząc do nich przez całe podwórko.

- Tak, już idziemy- odpowiedział Nivans i puścił Justine z objęć- zastanów się- uśmiechnął się słabo, odchodząc w stronę domu.

Gareth i Alice spali z Charlotte w swojej sypialni na piętrze, Piers został oddelegowany do sypialni ich córki, a Justine i Lilly miały spać w na rozkładanej kanapie w salonie na parterze.

Najmniej ten pomysł podobał się Lilly, która wolała być umieszczona gdzieś na piętrze.

Kiedy zaczynała marudzić wszyscy co do jednego zaczęli wywracać oczami, była mało subtelna i powoli zaczynała działać wszystkim na nerwach. Zwłaszcza Gareth'owi, który znikł za drzwiami sypialni na krótko po tym jak weszli do domu. Młodsza siostra doprowadzała go do szaleństwa i nie chciał zrobić jej przykrości, dlatego też wolał po prostu uciec.

Leżała w łóżku wpatrując się cały czas w sufit podczas gdy Lilly zabrała jej kołdrę i wciąż niespokojnie się kręciła.

Uznał, że warto spróbować. Westchnęła cicho. Ona również chciałaby spróbować, ale co jeśli teraz mu się tylko wydaje że nie chce przygody? Co jeśli wkrótce, zmieni zdanie? Co jeśli ona się zakocha a on powie, że to jednak nie to?

Cholera by to…! Wstała. Idzie dać mu swoją odpowiedź, nie przejmowała się tym że ma na sobie tylko koszulkę brata i samą bieliznę. Cicho okrążyła kanapę, na której wciąż spała Lilly i skierowała się na schody, na których poruszała się równie cicho znając tendencję do tego iż schody lubią skrzypieć.

Czuła się jak w Racoon City, kiedy razem z matką i starszą siostrą ukrywały się w opuszczonym domu. Każdy najmniejszy ruch mógł okazać się ich wyrokiem śmierci. Mając te kilka lat nauczyła się chodzić jak kotka. Niezauważalnie i bezszelestnie.

Będąc na piętrze poczuła się odrobinę pewniej i nie chodziła już na palcach. Podeszła do drzwi pokoju Charlotte i wzięła głęboki wdech. Chwyciła za klamkę i otworzyła powoli drzwi.

Pomimo nocy w pokoju było w miarę jasno, światło księżyca odbijało się od śniegu na zewnątrz rozświetlając lekko pomieszczenie.

Piers leżał na łóżku, z rękami pod głową i wpatrywał się w sufit tak jak ona robiła to kilka minut wcześniej. Był przykryty kołdrą tylko do pasa, a jego umięśniony tors o mało co nie zwalił Justine z nóg. Tak jak tego ranka w kuchni.

- Justine?- zdziwił się, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i spuszczając nogi na podłogę.

- Namyśliłam się- odpowiedziała zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- I co?- spytał uśmiechając się lekko i niepewnie.

W odpowiedzi podeszła do niego i siadając mu na kolanach pocałowała namiętnie. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Chciała to zrobić już rano kiedy wyglądał tak seksownie w tych swoich potarganych włosach.

Palce dłoni wplotła w jego włosy na karku, czując się coraz pewniej z każdą sekundą. Piers natomiast objął ją i zdecydowanym ruchem przysunął bliżej siebie, aby po chwili chwycić ją mocno i wstać. Odwrócił się i delikatnie położył Justine na łóżku.

- Cieszę się, że zmieniłaś zdanie- powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Ja też- odpowiedziała z równie szerokim uśmiechem.

Obudziła się nad ranem, wciąż jeszcze było ciemno i nie słyszała żadnych odgłosów dochodzących z domu. W takim razie wszyscy musieli jeszcze spać.

Rozejrzała się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że jest w pokoju Charlotte. Olśnienie. Przecież przyszła tutaj dać swoją odpowiedź Piers'owi. Mimowolnie spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko, nawet pogrążony we śnie wyglądał zabójczo.

Cieszyła się, że zagadała do niego wtedy w barze. Cieszyła się, że namówiła go do wspólnego mieszkania. Gdyby nie to… nie było by jej tu i teraz. Z nim.

Wstała i ubrała się pospiesznie w to co miała na sobie kiedy kładła się spać.

- Wybierasz się gdzieś?- usłyszała lekko zaspany głos Piers'a.

- Muszę iść na dół zanim Lilly się obudzi.

- Daj spokój, chyba nie sądzisz że zrobi ci awanturę bo to nie z nią się obudzisz- zaśmiał się lekko, chcąc ją namówić do zostania.

Już chciała coś powiedzieć kiedy usłyszała płacz dziecka. Mały Peter się obudził.

- Powinnam iść- szepnęła kierując się w stronę drzwi.

Zanim w ogóle doszła do nich doszła te stanęły otworem a w progu stanął Gareth.

FATALNE WYCZUCIE CZASU, pomyślała Justine. NAPRAWDĘ FATALNE!

- Sorry, że wam przeszkadzam, ale Peter się obudził i jest głodny a zostawiliśmy tu jego butelkę- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, wziął z małego stolika to po co przyszedł i skierował się z powrotem do drzwi- a skoro już nie śpicie to może zejdziecie na dół i zrobicie kawy?- wyszedł.

- Twój brat nie wyglądał na ani trochę zdziwionego- mruknął zdziwiony Piers siadając na łóżku.

- Ta, Gareth jest dziwny- uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

Siedzieli w kuchni prawie wszyscy. Brakowało jedynie Lilly, która wstała z łóżka w złym humorze i wciąż siedziała w łazience. W końcu przyszła do nich do kuchni i z nerwami nalała sobie kawy do kubka.

- Nie powinnaś chyba jeszcze pić kawy- powiedziała spokojnie Justine- masz jeszcze czas żeby się od niej uzależnić.

- Nie twój interes- warknęła- nie jesteś moją matką.

Wszystkich zatkało. Nawet Gareth, który zazwyczaj ma dużo do powiedzenia nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Nie, ale jestem twoją siostrą- wydusiła z siebie, zszokowana brunetka- jesteś za młoda na picie kawy.

- Zamknij się, nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, a co nie- wyszła z kuchni.

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?- poszła za Lilly.

- Jak ci się dzisiaj spało?- odwróciła się w stronę Justine- przyjemnie było, co? Widziałam was! Ciebie i Piers'a- cisza- zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz, prawda?- młodsza White spojrzała siostrze w oczy z wyrzutem- zawsze. Wszyscy ci naskakują- zaczęła- tylko dlatego, że twoja biologiczna rodzina została wymordowana nikt nie potrafi ci odmówić! Biedne pokrzywdzone przez los dziecko!

- Lilly!- krzyknął wściekle Gareth.

- Cóż, najwyraźniej teraz dopiero dowiedziałam się co tak naprawdę o mnie myślisz- mruknęła Justine powstrzymując łzy- w porządku- odwróciła się- ja się już lepiej będę się zbierać.

- Justine…- zaczęła spokojnie Alice- zostań.

- Nie, nie chcę stwarzać więcej kłopotów- zaczęła ubierać buty i kurtkę.

- To nie ty stwarzasz problemy- ryknął Gareth patrząc na młodszą z sióstr.

- Na mnie jesteś zły?- zdziwiła się Lilly- to ona pieprzyła się z Piers'em w łóżku twojej córki. A nawet nie jest twoją siostrą!

To były ostatnie słowa jakie usłyszała Justine zanim wyszła nerwowym krokiem z domu. Wzięła głęboki wdech aby powstrzymać wybuch płaczu. Lilly nie uważała jej za siostrę. A więc te wszystkie lata po prostu udawała?

Zaraz za nią wyszedł Nivans. Czuł, że to jego wina, przecież gdyby nie uwiódł Justine nie doszłoby do tej kłótni. Lilly by ich nie zobaczyła i nie robiłaby siostrze wyrzutów.

- Chodźmy do domu- powiedział Piers obejmując ja ramieniem.


	5. Zły dzień

_Tak więc oto część trzecia Świąt, ale nie chciałam jej dawać takiego tytułu no bo przecież ileż można=D_

_Od następnej notki, akcja będzie się już trochę szybciej rozwijać - bo jak na razie, dwa dni opisałam w trzech notkach._

_Jeszcze kilka rzeczy i przeskoczę do RE6._

_Jakby ktoś nie zauważył zmieniłam rating na M, ze względu na słownictwo jakie występuje w moim opowiadaniu, od tej notki=D_

_Ale postaram się go aż tak nie nadużywać;)_

_Zapraszam do czytania._

* * *

Nie chciała płakać. Chciała być silna i za wszelką cenę zamierzała powstrzymać płacz.

- Nie musisz się powstrzymywać- odezwał się Piers, po kilku minutach jak wyszli z domu Gareth'a- płacz jeśli musisz.

- Nie będę płakać- odpowiedziała hardo.

- A co powiesz twojej mamie kiedy zobaczy cię całą roztrzęsioną?- ciagnął.

- Wejdziemy tylko na chwilę- powiedziała szybko- nawet nie zdąży zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak. Pożegnamy się i wrócimy do domu- uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Idę się wykąpać- rzuciła szybko jak tylko weszli do ich mieszkania.

- Jasne- powiedział posępnie- ja tymczasem przygotuję coś do jedzenia.

- Myślałam, że nie gotujesz- ściągnęła buty i rzuciła je w kąt na przedpokoju.

- Święta to czas cudów- uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

- Taa… można na przykład przytyć pięć kilo w dwa dni- rzuciła sarkastycznie wchodząc do swojej sypialni.

Pomimo iż znali się dopiero tydzień śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że w tej chwili Justine nie była sobą. Udawała tą pewność siebie, podczas gdy tak naprawdę w środku była zrozpaczona po słowach jakie usłyszała od siostry. A wszystkiemu winien był on. Mógł od razu dać Lilly do zrozumienia, że nie powinna sobie robić nadziei. Może powinien pocałować Justine przed wejściem do domu, żeby ona kazała się Lilly odczepić? Albo objąć Justine kiedy Lilly otworzyła drzwi, żeby wyciągnęła jakieś wnioski, nawet jeśli pochopne, to wciąż wnioski. Cholera! Cała ta sytuacja to jego wina!

- Na co masz ochotę?- spytał wchodząc do kuchni.

- Nie wiem, a co dzisiaj podają?- odkrzyknęła wyciągając z garderoby swoje ulubione czarne spodnie dresowe i biały podkoszulek, oraz czarną bieliznę.

- Eee…

- Może lepiej coś zamów- uśmiechnęła się do niego wychodząc z sypialni i idąc do łazienki. Faktycznie gotowanie nie było jego mocną stroną, nawet nie wiedział za co się zabrać- zjadłabym sushi.

- A więc sushi- powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy ciesząc się, że nie kazała mu siedzieć w kuchni i bawić się w kucharza. Nawet gdyby coś ugotował nie dawał gwarancji, że byłoby to zjadliwe.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu spędziła w wannie, ale na pewno długo biorąc pod uwagę pomarszczoną na palcach skórę. Stwierdziła, że chyba czas najwyższy wyjść.

Wyszła z wanny i owinęła się ręcznikiem, stanęła przed lustrem i zaczęła się zastanawiać co takiego urzekło w niej Piers'a. Pospolite oczy w kolorze ciemnego brązu, mały nos, usta też bez żadnych ekscesów. Niesforne, czarne, falowane włosy, które nigdy nie układały się tak jakby tego chciała. Nie wyglądała jak Angelina Jolie czy Keira Knightley. Więc co takiego zobaczył w niej Piers, że postanowił iż warto spróbować?

Stała tak przez moment, aż w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i chwyciła z półki swoje mleczko do ciała, Yver Rocher o zapachu bzu. Wtarła je w całe ciało i zarzucając ręcznik na wieszak chwyciła czyste ubrania.

Ubrała bieliznę, dresowe spodnie, które delikatnie opadły jej na biodrach i w końcu biały podkoszulek, przez który przebijał się czarny biustonosz. Lubiła się tak nosić, tylko po domu, ale lubiła.

Przesuszyła i rozczesała włosy i natychmiast poczuła irytację bo lekko przeschnięte końcówki zaczęły się podwijać.

- Dlaczego te włosy nie mogą być proste?- warknęła wściekle roztrzepując je niedbale, założyła na nadgarstek gumkę do włosów, żeby je związać podczas jedzenia i wyszła z łazienki- jak tam nasze jedzenie?- spytała.

Piers nie zdążył odpowiedzieć kiedy rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

- O, chyba już jest- Justine uśmiechnęła się szeroko i natychmiast powędrowała do drzwi prawie że tanecznym krokiem.

Starała się nie martwić na zapas tym co zaszło w domu Gareth'a, chociaż wiedziała że dzisiejszej nocy nie zmruży oka płacząc cicho w poduszkę.

Otworzyła drzwi i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że w progu stoi ubrana w czerwony płaszcz szatynka z jasno-niebieskimi oczami. Torby z jedzeniem brak.

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?- spytała, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie. Tak naprawdę chciała się spytać „kim, do cholery, jesteś", ale jak już ukrywać negatywne odczucia to ukrywać porządnie.

- Czy zastałam może Piers'a?- uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie.

Amanda! Krzyknęła w myślach Justine. Nie wiedziała jak naprawdę wygląda, ale ogarnęło ją niemiłe przeczucie, że na jednej przykrej sytuacji ten dzień się nie skończy.

- Jasne- starała się opanować drżenie głosu- Piers do ciebie- zawołała i patrzyła chowając się za drzwiami patrzyła na niego z bólem w oczach. Z prośbą „nie zostawiaj mnie" wypisaną na twarzy.

- Amanda?- zdziwił się widząc, kto stoi w progu.

Kurwa! Justine poczuła natychmiast jak się czerwieni.

- Zostawię was- powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem i weszła w głąb mieszkania.

Usiadła na kanapie i słyszała jedynie stłumione głosy.

- W BSAA powiedzieli mi, że teraz tu mieszkasz- odezwała się Amanda.

Cholera, poczuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu, nie ma szans na konkurowanie z taką kobietą jak Amanda. Były jak ogień i woda. Podczas gdy Amanda wyglądała jak modelka wyciągnięta rodem z Cosmo, Justine mogła wylądować jedynie ma okładce magazynu dla barmanów, jako kreatorka nowego drinka. Jeśli w ogóle uda jej się kiedyś wymyślić jakiś cocktail, który by zasługiwał na artykuł.

Nie okłamuj się, pomyślała, spójrz na nich – pasują do siebie jak rękawiczka do dłoni. Zaś ty i Piers to jak prawa ręka i lewa skarpetka!

- Gdzieś musiałem zamieszkać- odpowiedział Piers z nutką goryczy w głosie.

White uśmiechnęła się lekko, więc może jednak nie będzie tak różowo jak myślała Amanda. Może faktycznie nie wróci do niej po tym co mu zrobiła. Po tym co zaszło zeszłej nocy.

- Nie zaprosisz mnie?- spytała cicho.

Oby nie, pomyślała Justine. Jednak za dobrze wiedziała, że uprzejmość Piers'a weźmie nad nim górę i Amanda wyląduje w ich mieszkaniu.

- Wejdź- Nivans cofnął się robiąc byłej przejście.

Kurwa! Justine natychmiast poprawiła się na kanapie chwytając w dłoń książkę która leżała na stoliku, „Ciemniejsza strona Greya". Dopiero co skończyła czytać pierwszy tom i tego nawet jeszcze nie zaczęła czytać. Otworzyła w połowie książki zaczynając pierwszy akapit na lewej stronie, żeby nie wyglądała na taką która tylko udaje.

- To może ja pójdę do siebie- przymknęła książkę patrząc wyczekująco na Piers'a i Amandę.

- Nie- rzucił pospiesznie Nivans- zostań- uśmiechnął się lekko.

Amanda weszła do salonu stając niepewnie przy kanapie na której siedziała Justine.

- Rozgość się- powiedziała sympatycznie brunetka, zamykając książkę i odkładając ją na stolik.

- Dziękuję- usiadła nieśmiało na kanapie- ładne mieszkanie- odezwała się do Piers'a.

- Justine je urządzała- odpowiedział rzeczowo.

- Domyśliłam się po ilości kwiatów- uśmiechnęła się słodko- ty nigdy nie miałeś ręki do kwiatów.

- Nie, nie miałem- powiedział krzywiąc się. Nie pasowała mu obecność Amandy i w obecnej sytuacji czuł się nieswojo.

Rozległ się dzwonek i Piers natychmiast podszedł do drzwi.

- Zamawiał pan sushi?- usłyszała głos dostawcy.

Zerwała się z kanapy i natychmiast wyjęła z torebki swój portfel podbiegając do drzwi.

- Ja zapłacę- powiedziała spokojnym głosem podchodząc do mężczyzny.

- Justine, ja się tym zajmę- wtrącił się Piers.

- Daj spokój- uśmiechnęła się do niego swoim najsłodszym uśmiechem na jaki było ją stać.

- Zabrałaś mnie na kolację do twojej rodziny, może teraz czas żebym ja coś dla ciebie zrobił- spojrzał na nią błagalnie. W tej chwili cierpiała jego męska duma.

- Już dość zrobiłeś- powiedziała tym swoim rozbrajającym, radosnym tonem puszczając do niego oczko.

- Oddam ci za to- westchnął nieporadnie, wiedząc że Justine nie zmieni zdania.

- Amando masz ochotę na sushi?- zapłaciła dostawcy, wzięła od niego jedzenie i zaniosła do kuchni.

- Dziękuję, mam alergię na wodorosty- odpowiedziała lekko poirytowanym głosem.

Czyżby słodkie niewiniątko miało diabła za skórą, Justine spojrzała na Amandę ciekawskim spojrzeniem. Widziała ją jedynie z profilu, ale wydawała się być teraz zupełnie inna niż kiedy przekraczała próg mieszkania. Bardziej wredna z twarzy?

- No i świetnie, więcej dla nas- puściła Piers'owi oczko.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

Jeśli prowadziła z Amandą wojnę, o Piers'a, to w tej właśnie chwili szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na jej korzyść.

- Co cię tu sprowadza, Amando?- Piers usiadł na fotelu po przeciwnej stronie stolika, z dala od swojej byłej.

Justine pospiesznie rozpakowała jedzenie, podzieliła na dwie porcje i rozłożyła na dwóch czarnych, kwadratowych talerzach, po czym zaniosła do salonu. Postawiła talerz przed Piers'em, a sama usiadła na podłodze po drugiej stronie, obok Amandy.

- Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz sushi- stwierdziła szatynka widząc jak Piers ze smakiem zjada pierwszy kęs.

- Nigdy nie chciałaś wiedzieć- przełknął i odpowiedział- z góry założyłaś, że nie lubię bo nie zamawiałem ze względu na twoją alergię.

- Słuszna uwaga- westchnęła spuszczając wzrok.

- Justine, mamy sos sojowy?- spytał uśmiechając się serdecznie.

- Jasne- wstała i powędrowała do kuchni. Wyciągając z szafki sos usłyszała Amandę:

- Piers, możemy porozmawiać na osobności?

Ani mi się śni, uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie Justine zamykając szafkę i wracając do pokoju.

- Dlaczego?- spojrzał na nią z powagą wypisaną na twarzy- nie mam nic do ukrycia przed Justine.

- Czuję się nieswojo rozmawiając o sprawach prywatnych przy twojej współlokatorce.

- Justine jest kimś więcej niż współlokatorką- wziął do ust kolejny kęs jedzenia.

Kimś więcej?! Serce Justine zabiło mocniej. Kim!? Do jasnej cholery dlaczego on tak powoli je?! Kim była!?

- Co masz na myśli?- w oczach Amandy dało się wyczytać zaskoczenie jak i wściekłość. No tak, przecież minęło tak mało czasu od kiedy go zostawiła.

- Jesteśmy ze sobą- przełknął i wziął w pałeczki kolejny kawałek sushi.

Justine udało się uniknąć kłopotliwego kaszlenia, które zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach zdradza ludzi iż sami są zaskoczeni tym co usłyszeli.

Piers natomiast wydawał się być spokojny i opanowany.

- Przecież minął zaledwie tydzień- bąknęła zszokowana szatynka.

- Dla mnie był to tydzień pełny wrażeń- uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i puścił oczko do Justine, a ta poczuła jak na policzki wskakuje jej rumieniec.

Nie była pewna czy Nivans mówi poważnie czy może tylko gra przed Amandą. Cóż, jej na pewno bardziej by pasowała ta pierwsza opcja. Z drugiej strony, przecież sam powiedział że „warto spróbować" a ona się zgodziła. Czyli jednak mówił poważnie. Są ze sobą.

- Piers, wiem że się zgrywasz- mruknęła z irytacją, tym razem wyraźniejszą- przyszłam cię przeprosić za to co zrobiłam. Chcę żebyś do mnie wrócił.

- Kazałaś mi wybierać pomiędzy tobą, a pracą o której zawsze marzyłem- powiedział bez ogródek odkładając pałeczki i opadając na oparcie fotela.

Przyglądał się jej uważnie i w jednej chwili Justine zrozumiała, że Amanda wyjdzie z mieszkania sama.

- Popełniłam błąd, którego teraz żałuję, proszę wróć do mnie- w jej oczach pojawiły się szklanki.

- Nie udawaj, że jesteś taka załamana- mruknął Piers- znam cię aż za dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że to wymuszone łzy.

Płacz na zawołanie? Zdziwiła się Justine, chyba nie doceniała przeciwniczki.

- Po za tym jestem z Justine i nie zamierzam jej zostawić- dodał wracając do jedzenia.

- Ale…- wstała.

- Słyszałaś co powiedział- pierwszy raz się wtrąciła do ich rozmowy. Cała jej radosna powłoka skryła się za powagą i pewnością siebie.

- Nie wtrącaj się- warknęła do niej Amanda- to nie twój interes. To sprawa pomiędzy mną a Piers'em.

- Tak się składa, że to również mój interes bo jakbyś nie usłyszała Piers jest ze mną i nie wróci do ciebie- Justine również wstała i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Amandą- co się tyczy ciebie, nie jesteś mile widziana w tym mieszkaniu- spiorunowała szatynkę wzrokiem- tam są drzwi- wskazała kiwnięciem głowy, ale nie odrywając wzroku od rywalki.

- Jak śmiesz- wysyczała przez zęby.

- To moje mieszkanie, śmiem robić co mi się podoba- skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach- na chwilę obecną, kulturalnie cię wypraszam. Jeszcze raz każesz mi się powtórzyć, a cię stąd wyprowadzę.

- Nie ośmielisz się…

Justine bez słowa chwyciła Amandę za prawy nadgarstek i szybkim, zwinnym ruchem wykręciła go nakazując szatynce się odwrócić do siebie tyłem. Złapała ją za drugi nadgarstek i wykręciła w ten sam sposób co prawy. Pochyliła kobietę do przodu i popchnęła w stronę wyjścia.

- Trzeba było wyjść po dobroci i zachować odrobinę twarzy- złapała jej ręce lewa ręką, a prawą otworzyła drzwi- ta wizyta była nieprzyjemna, mamy nadzieję pani już tu nigdy więcej nie gościć. Żegnam- wypchnęła ją za drzwi i z wielkim impetem nimi trzasnęła.

- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś?- zdziwił się Piers kiedy z uśmiechem na twarzy się do niego odwróciła.

- Trenowałam Ju-Jitsu- odpowiedziała dumna z siebie- jak się czujesz?- spytała z powagą, podchodząc bliżej niego.

- Jakoś lepiej- uśmiechnął się lekko, chwytając ją za rękę, pociągnął ją bliżej i posadził sobie na kolanach- ten tydzień naprawdę dał mi do myślenia i zrozumiałem, że chyba nigdy nie kochałem Amandy. To było jedynie przyzwyczajenie.

- Więc nie zamierzasz mnie zostawić?- uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

- Nie- odwzajemnił uśmiech, przybliżając twarz do jej twarzy.

- To dobrze, bo jesteś mi winny za sushi- pocałowała go.

Teraz dopiero poczuła się pewnie. Nie wróci do Amandy. Nie zostawi jej.

Chwytając ją za pośladki wstał z fotela i podszedł do kanapy. Chwycił ją pewniej i położył na kanapie, samemu kładąc się na niej. Rękami błądził po całym jej ciele podczas czy ona wplotła swoje dłonie w jego włosy.

Ponownie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka od drzwi.

- Zignoruj to- powiedział Piers, myśląc że to Amanda.

Tak też zamierzała zrobić, ale dzwonek ponownie zadzwonił. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- To są chyba jakieś żarty- mruknęła zdenerwowana.

- Ja otworzę- powiedział spokojnie Piers, wstając.

Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. Mina natychmiast mu zrzedła.

- Jeszcze ci mało?!- krzyknęła Justine sądząc, że to Amanda- sama się prosisz, żeby ci przywalić!

- To chyba do ciebie- powiedział posępnie Piers.

- Do mnie?- zdziwiła się, podnosząc z kanapy.

Gdyby to była Amanda to Piers by się jej pozbył, ale skoro tak się nie stało. Kto to mógł być?

Podeszła do drzwi.

- Lilly?- zdziwiła się.

- Dalej, przywal- powiedziała smutno dziewczyna- należy mi się w zupełności sobie na to zasłużyłam.

- Co ty tutaj robisz?- spytała lekko piskliwym głosem. Nie sądziła, że tak szybko zobaczy siostrę.

- Ja…- nie dokończyła. Cisza,

- Przyjechała cię przeprosić- usłyszała w głębi korytarza głos brata- a ja przyjechałem na kawę- przecisnął się pomiędzy siostrami i wszedł do mieszkania- chodź Piers, napijemy się- uśmiechnął się do Nivans'a, po czym oboje odeszli do kuchni.

- Byłam zazdrosna- szepnęła Lilly- nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło, Piers od samego początku okazywał zainteresowanie tylko tobą- nie patrzyła jej w oczy, wciąż miała spuszczoną głową i wpatrywała się w swoje buty- przepraszam za to, że wyparłam się ciebie jako siostry- spojrzała na Justine a w jej oczach zaczęły gromadzić się łzy.

Brunetka bez słowa podeszła do siostry i ją przytuliła.

- Nie gniewam się, Lilly- uśmiechnęła się lekko, powstrzymując łzy.

- Kocham cię, Justine.

- Ja ciebie też.


	6. Horror na nowo

_Wróciłam! Pozbyłam się braku weny i w ciągu godziny napisałam ten chapter. Znaczy się jego znaczną część bo pierwsze 100 słów miałam napisane już chyba od kilku dobrych miesięcy. Postanowiłam również, że będę udostępniać chaptery na dA i tutaj. No bo co mi szkodzi. Przepraszam za gmatwanie w głowach i postaram się doprowadzić tą historię do końca:)_

* * *

- Piers- zaczęła spokojnie Lilly, kiedy weszły do kuchni- przepraszam cię za swoje zachowanie. Z mojej strony padły słowa, które w ogóle nie powinny zostać wypowiedziane- wpatrywała się w splecione na udach dłonie.

- To ja powinienem przeprosić- uśmiechnął się krzywo- czuję, że po części ta cała sytuacja to moja wina.

- I świetnie czujesz- rzuciła z przekąsem, ale uśmiechając się, Justine- masz ochotę na kawę, Lilly?- spytała się siostry.

- Chętnie- odpowiedziała spokojnie zajmując miejsce przy wyspie kuchennej.

- Nie pomagasz mi poczuć się lepiej- Piers wodził wzrokiem za Justine- w ogóle.

- Nie miałam nawet zamiaru ci pomagać.

**Kilka miesięcy później**

Justine wróciła właśnie z pracy, była zmęczona jak nigdy dotąd. Piątki, nienawidziła piątkowych wieczorów w pracy. Niesamowity ruch i ani chwili wytchnienia ponieważ każdy z klientów chciał coś, i chciał to natychmiast.

- Cześć- westchnęła rzucając torebkę na stolik przy drzwiach- padam na twarz- podeszła do kanapy i rzuciła się na nią, kładąc się na brzuchu.

Piers wyszedł z kuchni.

- Ciężki dzień w pracy?- spytał stojąc nad kanapą z kubkiem kawy w ręku.

- Cóż, nie umywa się do twojej pracy, ale tak było ciężko- obróciła się na plecy- od kiedy zaczęło się lato miastowi masowo przychodzą do baru na imprezy zamiast wyjechać gdzieś do gorących krajów czy cholera wie gdzie- westchnęła patrząc na sufit- która to kawa dzisiaj?- spytała spoglądając na Piers'a.

- Eee… druga?- nie wydawał się być pewny swojej odpowiedzi.

- Chyba przez ostatnie dwie godziny- warknęła- mówiłam ci, że pijesz za dużo kawy, Piers- rzuciła surowo.

- Potrzebuję kawy.

- Nadmierna ilość kawy…

- …jest niezdrowa ze względu na magnez który wypłukuje z organizmu- dokończył za nią- wiem. Musimy pogadać- obszedł kanapę i usiadł w nogach Justine.

- Nie lubię tych słów- westchnęła- nie zwiastują nic dobrego.

- W takim razie, jest pewien temat, który musimy przedyskutować- odstawił kawę na stolik i chwycił jedną ze stóp Justine robiąc jej masaż.

- Musi być bardzo ważny skoro zaczynasz od masażu- mruknęła zadowolona- o co chodzi?

- Siostra mojego szefa szuka miejsca gdzie mogłaby zamieszkać. Pomyślałem, że skoro i tak jedna sypialnia stoi wolna to mogłaby ją zająć- powiedział spokojnie.

- Chcesz się przypodobać szefowi?- uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

- Cóż, nie- ścisnął jej stopę trochę mocniej- tak po prostu pomyślałem, że we trójkę będzie raźniej w tak dużym mieszkaniu.

- Przyprowadź ją.

- W zasadzie to przyjdzie tu za jakieś pół godziny- spojrzał na kuchenny zegarek, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- Dobra- westchnęła ciężko- to ja się idę wykąpać bo jestem spocona po tej tyradzie jaką mi dzisiaj zafundowano- wstała z kanapy- ktoś nawet wylał na mnie piwo- warknęła kierując się do sypialni- widzimy się za pół godziny, chyba że chcesz do mnie dołączyć- odwróciła się i puściła do niego oczko.

- Innym razem- patrzył za nią jak odchodzi, chwycił kubek z kawa i upił łyka.

Akurat wychodziła z łazienki kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

- Otworzę- Justine skierowała się do drzwi- zawczasu nastaw wodę na kawę, dla ciebie herbatę- wytknęła do niego język.

Niczym się nie przejmując podeszła do drzwi i je otworzyła. Stanęła jak wryta widząc kto za nimi jest. Nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

- Justine?- odezwała się dziewczyna- to naprawdę ty?

- Claire?!- czuła jak łzy napływają jej do oczu- Claire!- obie rzuciły się sobie w ramiona.

- Zakładam, że się znacie- Piers podszedł do nich lekko zdziwiony.

- Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że siostrą twojego szefa jest Claire Redfield!- brunetka się oburzyła zamykając za nimi drzwi- w ogóle mi nie powiedziałeś, że twoim szefem jest Chris Redfield!

- Uznałem, że to nie ma znaczenia- uśmiechnął się przepraszająco- Piers- wyciągnął rękę.

- Claire, miło poznać- dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest- Chris dużo mi o tobie opowiadał zanim tu przyszłam.

- Mam nadzieję, że nic głupiego- mruknął pod nosem.

- W zasadzie bardzo często napominał, że jesteś zajęty- uśmiechnęła się do Justine- obstawiam, że twoja postawa w pracy ma z tym jakiś związek- zaśmiała się cicho- boże Justine- ponownie przytuliła brunetkę- tak się cieszę, że życie ci się ułożyło- ściskała ją coraz mocniej, zupełnie jakby zaraz miała ją przełamać na pół.

- Claire, to boli- wydukała.

- Przepraszam- odsunęła się od dziewczyny- nie widziałam cię od wieków, tak się cieszę że cię widzę.

W tym samym momencie czajnik dał znać, że woda jest zagotowana.

- Kawa czy herbata?- spytał Piers.

- Herbata, nie pijam kawy jest niezdrowa- Claire uśmiechnęła się pogodnie.

- Ha!- krzyknęła Justine.

Piers w odpowiedzi machnął jedynie ręką na styl „niech ci będzie" i wszedł do kuchni.

- Siadaj- White poprowadziła przyjaciółkę do kanapy- opowiadaj co u ciebie- miała ochotę się popłakać ze szczęścia, nie widziała swojej wybawicielki od momentu kiedy została adoptowana.

- Za dużo by opowiadać- machnęła ręką- mów co u ciebie- podskoczyła na kanapie układając się wygodniej.

- Co konkretnie masz na myśli?- uśmiechnęła się lekko- moją traumę? Moją nową rodzinę?

- Skąd swoją drogą się znacie?- spytał Piers wchodząc do salonu z dwoma kubkami herbaty.

- Z Racoon City- odpowiedziała pewnie Claire.

- Claire uratowała mi życie- Justine posmutniała- mi i Sherry Birkin. To cud, że udało się jej nas stamtąd wyciągnąć.

- Cóż gdyby nie Leon to zapewne, żadna z nas by nie uszła z życiem- Claire wydawała się w ogóle nie przejmować wydarzeniami przeszłości- nie mówmy o tym co było i nie wróci- uśmiechnęła się serdecznie.

- Optymistka z ciebie- westchnęła Justine opadając na oparcie kanapy.

- Jak się czujesz? Wirus G jakoś na ciebie działa?

- Wirus G?- zdziwił się Piers.

Justine wyprostowała się jak struna. Nie mówiła o tym Piers'owi.

- Tak, jako mała dziewczynka została…- przerwała patrząc na Nivans'a- nie powiedziałaś mu?

- Nie było okazji- opadła łokciami na kolana i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

- Nie było okazji, żeby mi powiedzieć, że masz w sobie wirusa G?- nerwy wzięły nad nim górę, wstał.

- Justine jest tylko nosicielem wirusa G- Claire chciała załagodzić sytuację.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś- stanął nad Justine z bólem wypisanym na twarzy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa.

- Chciałam o tym zapomnieć- wyszeptała w końcu- chciałam zapomnieć o męczarniach jakie przeszłam zanim Claire i Leon mnie uratowali- wstała na wprost Piers'a- miałam prawo wymazać ze świadomości ten horror- prawie, że krzyknęła. Wyszła do kuchni.

- Piers, ja przepraszam- Claire czuła wyrzuty sumienia, to przez nią się pokłócili- pójdę już.

- Nie- zatrzymał ją- zostań- usiadł obok niej- opowiedz mi o tym jak Justine została zarażona. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko- spojrzał na nią z bólem w oczach.

Claire przez chwilę się wahała patrząc na Justine, która stała nad zlewem i obmywała twarz zimną wodą.

- Wirus G został wynaleziony przez Williama Birkina, ojca Sherry. Ona i Justine były sąsiadkami od urodzenia, spędzały ze sobą całe godziny czasem i dnie nocując u siebie nawzajem. Birkin prowadząc swoje badania wykorzystał córkę i jej przyjaciółkę za króliki doświadczalne. Najpierw wstrzyknął go Justine, w razie gdyby wirus okazał się niedopracowany. Odczekał dwanaście godzin na wstrzyknięcie go Sherry. Zaraz potem wybuchła zaraza. Sobie również wstrzyknął, ale jego DNA w połączeniu z wirusem zamieniło go w potwora- w tej chwili Justine pędem ruszyła do łazienki i zaczęła wymiotować- na ich oczach i zabił przy tym matkę i siostrę Justine, które się skryły w jego domu. Ja i Leon dotarliśmy w ostatniej chwili, zabiliśmy mutanta i widząc fatalny stan Justine postanowiliśmy jak najszybciej wstrzyknąć im antywirusa, jeszcze moment a zaczęłaby mutować. Udało się odizolować wirusa jednak pewne jego pozostałości odcisnęły na nich obydwu swoje piętno. Ich ciała goją się w zaskakującym tempie.

Piers jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w drzwi łazienki gdzie Justine na nowo przeżywała cały koszmar z Racoon City.

- Czy jest coś jeszcze?- spytał przenosząc wzrok na Claire.

- Nie wiem- odpowiedziała z powagą- zaraz po tym jak wydostaliśmy się z miasta Sherry zabrał rząd, Justine nie była uwzględniona w żadnych planach Birkina więc rząd nie był nią zainteresowany. Upewniwszy się, że nie zmutuje wysłali ją do rodziny White'ów. To był ostatni raz kiedy widziałam ją na oczy. Nie miałam później o niej żadnych wiadomości, więc byłam pewna że ułoży sobie normalne życie.

- Przepraszam na moment- Piers wstał z kanapy i podszedł do drzwi łazienki. Stał przed nimi chwilę aż w końcu wszedł do środka.

Justine siedziała oparta o ścianę zaraz obok sedesu wycierając wierzchem dłoni usta.

- Teraz już wiesz wszystko- westchnęła wymuszając uśmiech- a jeśli jest coś jeszcze to ja o tym nic nie wiem.

- Przepraszam- usiadł obok niej.

- Nie masz za co- mruknęła- to ja powinnam przeprosić za to, że nic ci nie powiedziałam.

- Nie potrzebnie się uniosłem.

Nastała cisza.

- Idź do Claire- powiedziała w końcu- umyję się i zaraz do was przyjdę- wstała i stanęła nad umywalką patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała tragicznie, w zasadzie nie pamiętała żeby kiedykolwiek widziała siebie w takim stanie.

- Jasne- również wstał i wyszedł.

Kiedy tylko doprowadziła się do porządku dołączyła do pozostałej dwójki.

- Więc, kiedy możesz się wprowadzić- stanęła w progu, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Po tym co właśnie zrobiłam chcesz abym się tu wprowadziła?- Claire była zdziwiona.

- Zawdzięczam ci życie- podeszła bliżej- danie ci dachu nad głową jest niczym porównaniu do tego. Jestem twoją dożywotnią dłużniczką.

- Cóż, to się zgadza- zaśmiała się.

**Kilka kolejnych miesięcy później**

Justine była zdruzgotana. Chociaż nie, bardziej zszokowana. Wracała właśnie od lekarza i nie wiedziała w jaki sposób powiedzieć Piers'owi, że spodziewa się dziecka.

Weszła do domu z nadzieją, że jeszcze go nie zastanie.

- Justine?- ze swojej sypialni wyszła Claire, jej wyraz twarzy nie napawał zbytnim optymizmem.

- Coś się stało?- brunetka przez moment zapomniała o swoim problemie- Claire jesteś blada jak ściana- rzuciła torebkę na podłogę i od razu podeszła do przyjaciółki.

- Powinnaś iść do swojej sypialni- wydukała Redfield.

Bez słowa, jednak z duszą na ramieniu skierowała się do pokoju, który zajmowała z Piers'em. Otworzyła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta widząc swojego chłopaka pakującego wszystkie swoje rzeczy do wojskowego worka.

- Piers?- zszokowana widokiem nie wiedziała na co w ogóle ma najpierw patrzeć, aż w końcu skierowała swój wzrok na mężczyznę- co się dzieje?

- Ja…- jej obecność była dla niej szokiem- myślałem, że wrócisz wieczorem.

- Wzięłam wolne, byłam u lekarza- nie chciało się jej płakać, miała ochotę czymś w niego rzucić- co chciałeś uciec unikając konfrontacji ze mną?

- Wysyłają mnie na dużą misję- powrócił do pakowania- na odległość… to nie zadziała.

- Jestem w ciąży- wypaliła niczym z procy, nie przejmowała się już tym jak mu to powiedzieć.

Na chwilę zaprzestał pakowania, jednak po kilku chwilach wrzucił do torby ostatnie ubrania i ją zapiął. Zarzucił worek na ramię i odwrócił się do niej.

- Przepraszam- wydukał podchodząc do niej.

- Po prostu się wynoś- odwróciła twarz, powstrzymując łzy.

Chciał się pochylić aby ją pocałować. Podniósł rękę aby pogładzić ją po policzku, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował z tego. Wyminął Justine i wyszedł z pokoju.

- Na razie, Claire- rzucił jeszcze do Redfield siedzącej na kanapie.

W odpowiedzi mu jedynie machnęła, uśmiechając się lekko.

Kiedy tylko usłyszała zamykane drzwi opadła na kolana obejmując rękami brzuch i zaczęła płakać. Zostali sami, ona i mała fasolka.

Claire podbiegła szybko do przyjaciółki przytulając ją do siebie.

- Kochanie, tak mi przykro.

* * *

_Pozmieniałam co nie co w wydarzeniach z Racoon City - a co!:D_

_Wkrótce dojdziemy do wydarzeń z RE6._


End file.
